For 50 Years
by Krazy Ky-Sta Hatter
Summary: Just two one shots that I wrote before and after I watched the 50th anniversary special. One was entirely my idea based on what I've seen, the other is a fix it which shows my head cannons for the Bad Wolf Interface.
1. A Harsh Goodbye

_**I know that I'm not supposed to publish something new till I've finished something, but these two one-shots I wrote fairly quickly. They were in my head and I had to get them down immediately. I wrote them pre and post 50th. I hope you like them.**_

_**Well, this one I wrote before the 50th aired. It was was inspired by the image of Billie in costume, and a big fat diamond on her ring finger. Also by my friends comment that 8.5's jacket looked a lot like 9's.**_

* * *

.

.

.

***A Harsh Goodbye***

.

.

Rose stood there in horror as the bright bolt of light came towards her. She couldn't move. She really wanted to, she wanted to live, to jump out of the way. But she couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her. How many times had she seen this in her life. And now it was her turn. This was it. She may not be human anymore, but that didn't mean that she was immortal either.

She closed her eyes as the light drew nearer. She heard the most horrifying sound she could ever hear. Three cries, calling her name or screaming 'no'. Her Doctor, her Warrior calling out to her. The pain in his voice was so strong, and it overwhelmed her that it would be the last thing she would hear. Not meaning to, she opened her eyes, as if to see him one last time. Right as she did, a dark figure moved in front of her, then lit up as the Dalek's beam hit it.

She watched in horror as he slumped to the ground in front of her. The Dalek was blasted to pieces, but she was standing transfixed with her eyes upon the man on the ground. It took a moment longer for her body to react as the situation sunk in.

"No!" she cried, falling to her knees in front of him. "No, no, no, no! Why did you- How could you..." Tears had already begun to leak down her face and a rough, shaking hand was lifted to wipe them away.

"I couldn't lose you," he said, his deep, rich voice going raspy. "You are the one light I have left in my life. The one good thing. My hope. My wolf..."

"But... but now you're going to leave me. Please, you can't leave me." Her voice was quiet, the pitch rising and falling erratically as she struggled to keep it calm.

"I'm not leaving you, I promise," he told her, cupping her cheek. She grabbed at his hand, holding it there. She didn't want the warmth of it to leave her. "I want to be him again. I want to be the Doctor. The man you love."

"I _do_ love you," she told him. "More than anything. Just, _please_, don't leave me. You- you can do it. Y-you're strong. You have to make it, please!"

"Shh!" he hushed gently, using his other hand to brush the hair that was hanging down towards him. Enjoying the feel for the last time in this body, and trying to calm her down. "I promised I would stay with you. I will. I'm just going to change. I don't have to die if I regenerate. But... I'm scared."

She knew this. Rose knew this better than anyone. She knew his fear and his pain... but how could she tell him the truth. How could she tell him what was really upsetting her?

"I know you are, love. But it's going to be okay. The war will be over soon. Then it will be just you an me, travelling the stars."

"The two of us... in the TARDIS."

"Forever," she whispered, her voice barely working anymore.

Yes, he would see her again. But not this her. This was the end of her story with him. She knew who he was about regenerate into, and she could not go with him. She would have to leave him, and go on alone.

She was always alone in the end.

"I love you," he told her, his eyes soft. He barely looked like anything was wrong, but she could see him hiding the pain. Crying, she leant down and kissed him gently on the lips. His own barely moved under hers, and she could taste the bitter sorrow of a harsh goodbye. For what else was losing anyone but harsh?

When she pulled back, he was already starting to burn with regeneration energy.

"No, no, no, no, Please! You can't go!" she sobbed, holding him close.

"Rose!" one of the other Doctors called out. Light footsteps came towards her. She felt familiar strong, thin arms wrap around her, trying to pry her arms loose. She struggled a moment, thrashing against him. But soon he overpowered her and pulled her away, dragging her a safe distance from the man who was using the last of his energy to try and stand.

"Will it be like the last time?" he asked the other Doctors. "In fire?"

"Yes," replied the Doctor she wasn't terribly familiar with. "Every time."

At the back of her mind, Rose noted that something must have been different about his regenerations before that, but the thought was quickly swept away as energy burst out from him. She curled into the pinstripe suit, shielding her eyes. His arms curled tighter around her, trying to protect and comfort her. This was it... She could never see him again...

When she finally had the courage to look, she was met with one of the most heartbreaking, familiar sights. It was her first Doctor. The Doctor with short cropped hair, too big ears, and piercing blue eyes. He was looking down at his hands in wonder, running them over his hair and taking in his new appearance as much as he could. It was almost enough to stop her tears instantly.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the earth. Debris went flying around them as they were knocked to their feet, and the Doctor who was holding her curled himself around her. There was a sickening thwack, and she saw the newly regenerated Doctor stumble and fall as something hit him hard on the head.

"Doctor!" she cried, scrambling up and trying to run over to him. But she was caught by the one in pinstripes and pulled back. "No! No, we have to save him. We have to help him!"

"It's too late, Rose," he told her. She tried to pull away again and he yanked her back, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders. "He won't remember you! We have to leave him here, on the battlefield. It's where his memories begin. Rose! You have to leave him." She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, filled with sorrow and understanding and pain. She knew that this Doctor had already lost her. Tears brimmed in her eyes again, and she slammed them shut to stop them from falling. "Come on," he said gently. He took her hand and tugged on it lightly, encouraging her to run.

It was hard for her to turn her back, to just run away. It tore out a piece of her and with each step, she felt like part of herself was dying, washing away. By the time that they had gone through the portal and were back in the forest, she wasn't sure if she was numb or feeling so much that she couldn't tell what she was feeling anymore. All she knew, was that it was hopeless.

Letting go of the Doctor's hand, she curled in on herself. She held her arms around herself, as if she were cold. Her nails bit into her arm, trying to ground herself, to feel something other than this... _emptiness_.

Ignoring what the other two Doctors were saying, she hung her head, and slowly walked off. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. There was a road, and she would follow it for now. Or she could lose herself in the woods. What did it matter? She would just keep walking, because she had to go somewhere.

A hand came down on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She was gently turned around to face the Doctor in the aubergine coloured coat. She wasn't looking at him, just the ground. But she could see the ends of his coat and his shoes. She watched as he lifted a hand from his side, and brought it to under her chin. He tilted her head up to face him, and she was staggered by the kindness and love in his eyes.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you," he whispered. "I meant it."

Letting go of her, he held out his hand to her. Giving her the choice. Hesitantly, she raised her hand, and placed it in his.

Perhaps... there was a little bit of hope.


	2. I Am the Interface

_**And, here's part two. This is what I wrote after the 50th aired. It holds a few of my headcannons. Like the rest of you, I was really bugged that the other two Doctor's couldn't see her. So this fixes that. It also shows my headcannon that when she was Bad Wolf, Rose somehow extended her influence back to the Time War. I mean, let's be honest. If the Interface had just gone with that face, then why did she chose to call herself Bad Wolf over Rose?**_

* * *

.

.

.

***I Am the Interface***

.

.

The Interface sat watching as those three brilliant Doctors figured it out. That was her job. Her job as the Moment, the Interface, was not to destroy, but to stop the destruction. To stop people from using the Moment. Because it was something that never should be used.

And she was so happy to see the Doctor, all three of him, overjoyed and figuring out a better way. Just like she'd always known he would.

"She didn't just show me any old future, she showed me the future I needed to see!" the youngest said, almost sounding like he were about to cry in relief and joy.

"Eh? Who did?" the oldest said, confused about the statement.

"Oh! Bad Wolf girl, I could kiss you!" he cried.

"Yeah, that's going to happen," she grinned, all the times the Doctor has kissed her, floating through her head. The kiss in the flame, the kiss in the hospital, the kiss in Rome, the kiss on the beach... and not to mention all those other little ones they'd stolen in between.

The other two Doctor's looked startled and slightly confused, but not as much as the middle Doctor. The one who called himself the tenth Doctor.

"Sorry, did you just say _Bad Wolf_?!" he said.

"So, what are we-"

"No, hang on, really, sorry," he cut the girl Clara off. "You just Bad Wolf. Not just Bad Wolf, but Bad Wolf girl! What do you mean?"

"Well, the girl. The Interface. She said she was called Bad Wolf."

"That's not possible," he breathed.

"She said that she was from my future... Your past? Blonde. Golden eyes. She's sitting right there." He pointed to a spot behind the both of them.

"Is that who you were talking to?" Clara asked, looking at the empty air.

"There's no one there," the oldest said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No, no, no! Don't you get it? Bad Wolf. Why would she say bad wolf," the Tenth insisted. "If she was someone we knew, why didn't she use her name. Why didn't she say... There has to be a reason why she used Bad Wolf. But... this... this isn't possible!"

"Isn't it?" she said. "I may not be a genius, but I'm pretty sure it is." She watched as the other two Time Lords stiffened at the sound of her voice. Hang on... did they just... hear her? Slowly, the both turned around.

"Oh my god!" Clara said.

"Rose?" the Tenth whispered. She looked into his big brown eyes, so sad and filled with pain. She felt a shock run through her. A ripple... and something in her suddenly felt... wrong. Seeing that face almost made her want to cry... Hang on, cry? Why would she cry. She didn't truly have emotions. She just borrowed other's.

Composing herself, she jumped down off the crate and walked over to them all.

"Not quite," she said. She reached up to Ten and placed a hand on his cheek. She could see all his memories, she knew how he felt. "But for you, I wish I were. I can feel what's in your hearts... all that pain." Her lip began to tremble. "I am the Interface. Part of the Moment... it's consciousness. I chose this form because if there's one thing the Doctor believes in, he believes in Rose Tyler."

Ten had to swallow back his reply to 'stop it'. He could remember that all to clearly... he didn't need more reminders. He didn't want to think about her. "But you're not Rose Tyler, are you? You said Bad Wolf. And if you know about that moment, then you know what Bad Wolf means. Why did you choose it? Why Bad Wolf instead Rose Tyler?"

"I don't... I don't know," she stuttered, looking up into his eyes. Those eyes, they pierced her, searched through her.

Once again, she felt that ripple. She felt pain, and longing, and joy, and fear. She saw gold. She saw a girl... but not just her, she saw through her eyes. Why was she seeing through a girls eyes. It was the Doctor who held her. She was the Interface. She should only be feeling him... The more she looked into his eyes, the more she cracked. A burning sensation swept through her and she gasped, doubling over.

"Rose!" Ten cried, catching her. He knew it wasn't really her, but still he did it out of habit and compassion. Everyone else in the room took a step towards her, worry written across their face.

"Wh- what's happening?" she gasped. "Doctor, I'm... I'm malfunctioning... I'm _malfunctioning_!" Tears began to leak from her eyes and they all looked about in alarm. The oldest Doctor came over and scanned her with his funny green sonic, looking at the result.

"That's strange. She is part of the machine, part of the Moment, the Interface of it... but there's something else here, too. Something unreadable. Rose, what is it? Tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm... I'm feeling. And I'm seeing. Things I shouldn't. I should only know you, know the Doctor," she said, sounding panicked. "Feelings, memories, another life. Another beginning... But why do they hurt!" She looked up to see the two Doctor's in front of her looking at each other strangely.

"Tell us. Tell us everything, please," Ten said.

The Interface winced as everything flooded into her. It was all coming so fast, in flashes, in waves. Bits and pieces.

"In the beginning, there was only darkness. I waited and waited. Waiting for someone to use me. I had to stop them, stop the destruction. Stop the end of Gallifrey. No... there was something before that. Gold and pain and fire. The power of the universe at my hands. Someone... I was someone. I could see everything. All my life, all his, all of the past and the future and all that could be. I saw War. I saw what had destroyed him. I wanted it to stop. I wanted to help. I wanted to end the Time War. End his pain and suffering. I had to help."

"Who? Who did you have to help?" The youngest said, slowly walking over.

"The man I loved. The one who gave his life for mine, the man who would be born again from that love. The one I could never leave. I didn't want to leave. But I couldn't do everything. I could have chosen more. Stop the separation, the doomsday, stop life from slipping away. Stayed with him forever. Or I could end his suffering, end his guilt. I had to. The pain. A fragment, a part of me, sent through time and stuck in the darkness. Waiting... Waiting billions of millennia. Waiting for the Doctor."

"You're..." Ten faded out in disbelief. "A fragment... You're part of her, sent back in time and space to help. Look at me!" He tilted her head up so she could look in his eyes, and had to suppress his fear when he saw that her eyes were gold. As she stared into his eyes, they slowly faded back to their usual hazel.

"I... forgot," she whispered. "I spent so long in the dark, I forgot who I am... Doctor..." Before she could even breakdown, the Doctor had swept her up into his arms and held onto her tight. Where she was in her timeline, she didn't truly know him, but from what she said, she had the memories of travelling with him. She needed his comfort.

"It's okay. I'm here, I've got you," he told her, rubbing circles on her back.

"I don't want to go back to the darkness. I don't want to forget."

"You don't have to, I promise."

"Yeah, we'll take you with us," Clara piped up. "I mean... timelines probably won't let you go with him, but you can come with us, right Doctor?"

Clara's Doctor hung his head, a deep sadness in his eyes. Rose smiled at them sadly, knowing the same thing the older Doctor did.

"Oh, Doctor, look at us. Always making promises we can't keep."

"We can't take her with us, Clara," he said. "When Rose sent herself back, she sent herself back with the intent to do one thing. Stop the Time War and my guilt of destroying Gallifrey. By making herself the Interface of the Moment, she was able to do that. But that's just the thing. She _made_ herself the Interface. She doesn't just wander around with it... She's part of it. Her very... _soul_ is fused to the Moment. She can't leave it. She's not truly human anymore... She's part of a machine. Stuck..."

"Just like River..." Clara said, seeing the parallel.

Ten scoffed. "Worse. Much worse than River. I put an echo of her consciousness into a computer designed for such a thing. A place where she could be in peace and in a way, live. Rose is... Rose is..."

"Stuck. In the darkness. Never leaving it. Surrounded by pure nothingness until someone who wants to kill a planet decides to open her up," the oldest said bitterly.

"Why can't we just take the box with us, then?"

"Because it's not safe," Rose said. "It's a weapon. An unpredictable weapon, even with me attempting to keep it in order. But besides that, I wouldn't really be there, would I?"

"My dear girl... I wish I could help you," the younger Doctor said, still standing at the back with Clara.

"It's all right," Rose said, wiping her tears and forcing a smile. "I'm me again now, yeah? I've got my memories... they'll keep me happy for a long time."

"How much do you remember?" Ten asked her.

"Forever, Doctor. Everything. Every day that I ever lived in the history of the universes. From the moment I first breathed air, to the moment you kiss my hand as I drew my last."

"Your... You remember being older? In the other universe?"

"Yes."

"Could you- Could you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Tell me... Were you happy? After that last time. Were you... both of you happy?"

Rose smiled at him fondly, a touch of sadness to it. He was trying to ask her if he had done the right thing.

"It was hard at first," she told him. "Adjusting, getting used to things. I'd never settled down there, because I'd always hoped I'd get back to you. And it wasn't easy on you suddenly being human. He was scared he wasn't adequate, he lost faith in who he was. But he was you, and in the end it was me that reminded him of that. We did settle down. Got married, had two kids. The TARDIS finished growing after about five years. We lived a _very_ long time. Both beyond human years, no doubt our children did too. We never stopped missing you, but we lived happy, _fantastic_ lives."

Everyone was almost stunned into silence. It didn't make much sense to Clara and the younger Doctor, but they could see how it was affecting the older two.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time.

Grinning, Rose stood up, bringing the Doctor she was holding up with her. Then she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Eyes closed tight, as if not sure he was dreaming, but wishing he wasn't, Ten kissed her back. It lasted for a brief moment, but just that small instant brought pain, and longing, and hope back to him all at once.

"Come on, don't you three have a planet to save?" she said, once the kiss was over.

Sensing the mood had to change, Clara stepped in to help. "Yeah, come on you lot. What's this plan of yours?"

As the mood picked up again, Rose watched them all with a smile. Slowly, she stepped backwards towards the Moment... And faded back into the darkness.

"All right! Let's go!" the oldest Doctor said brightly.

"Allons-y!" Ten cried, sprinting into his TARDIS.

"French? Really?" the youngest grumbled as he made his way to his.

The Doctor grabbed Clara by the hand and led her into his TARDIS. It was as he closed the door that he realised that Rose had disappeared at some point. He looked over at Clara who was waiting at the console expectantly. She didn't say a word... Which was odd for her.

"You know, I'm surprised you're not asking about her."

"I don't need to," she replied. "Not now, anyway. I saw everything. The way you looked at her... you and that skinny bloke. You loved her."

"I may have."

"Doctor, you didn't even look at River like that when her echo came back."

The Doctor hung his head. There had been no way to save Rose, just like there had been no way to save River... Oh, but he wished there were.

He found his memory wandering back to the new memories of his past, looking at the Moment as he was about to press the 'big red button'. The big shiny red stone that glimmered gold on the inside. She was stuck to that, forever. She could never escape it. She was stuck...

Another thought found it's way to his mind. The stone, rising up out of the Moment, from its very heart. Opening up like a blooming rose...

"Oh! Oh!" he cried. "I am so stupid! Maybe... Maybe..."

Suddenly, without a word more, he ran from the TARDIS, back out to the busted shed they'd been in. The Moment still sat in the floor where they'd left it. Going over to it, he used the sonic to open it back up again.

Rose did not appear again. He guessed it was because he didn't have the intent to use it. Instead, he waited for the stone to rise up, then carefully plucked it and placed it in his pocket. Then he dashed back into the TARDIS and set off to save his planet.

He didn't know how he could do it yet. Didn't even know if he was right. But if he was. If this was the heart of the Moment... the perhaps he could save Rose Tyler.

Maybe just this once... he could save everyone.


End file.
